


Everyone Makes Mistakes, Bad People Just Don't Regret Them

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus transformation, Fluff, Forgivness, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Saddness, aftermath of whomping willow incident, inplied/referenced child abuse, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: After the whomping willow incident, the marauders try to fix their friendship. They can get through this, maybe even get stronger because of it. Angst with a happy ending





	Everyone Makes Mistakes, Bad People Just Don't Regret Them

**_ Everyone Makes Mistakes, Bad People Just Don't Regret Them _ **

  
Fifth year had strained the marauders friendship a lot. Betrayal, anger, guilt, forgiveness. Betrayal. One of them made a rash mistake leaving them broken, unrepairable to any friendships less strong then there's. Anger. All actions have consequences. Guilt. They all did something that could have been avoided. Forgiveness. Friendship as strong as there's could not be thrown away this easily.

 

The Whomping Willow incident happened just before Christmas of fifth year and by the start of the next term, they were back to being friends again. But they weren't back to normal for a while after.

 

Over the Christmas holidays, Sirius had run away from Grimmauld Place after being tortured by his 'parents', leaving him shaken and quiet, not his usual self. Remus had forgiven him that day, telling him that he just wanted them to get back to normal and put all this behind them. But being forgiven isn't the same as forgiving yourself. James had, of course, followed suit, he wanted...no...needed the marauders to get back to normal. Peter had, enthusiastically, welcomed the normality back. They are going to be okay.

 

Sirius, however glad he was to be forgiven by his friends, could not forgive himself, every time he thought about the incident he saw his family. He hadn't wanted to kill Snape, of course he hadn't, but he nearly had regardless, and it made him feel sick.

 

The first few weeks back at school are hard for all of them. Sirius is distant, as though not trusting himself to not mess up again. Remus is uncomfortable, wanting so much for Sirius to stop walking on egg shells around him like he is about to change his mind and tell he hates him. James is trying his hardest to get there dynamics back, holding the group together as much as he can. Peter is worried, sticking more at James' side then ever, as though he thinks the other two are about to have a shouting match any minute.

 

Neither Sirius nor Remus can sleep at night, both of them overthinking the situation.

 

Sirius can't stop worrying that his friends are going to leave him, leaving him with no one but his family. Then that thought brings him to thoughts about his last holiday, bright flashes of curses, deep rooted pain overcoming him, his own warm, red blood spilling from wounds. Looking down at his wrists, he sees a word carved into the skin of each of them, worthless and scum.

 

Remus can't stop worrying about his friend, Sirius isn't coping well with everything. What his parents had done to him had been disgusting, evil. Something that he did not understand why someone would do that to anyone let alone their own child. It had effected Sirius a lot more then he is letting on, Remus could see that. Every sudden movement, every raise of a hand, Sirius would flinch, brushing it off as though nothing had happened afterwards. Remus is worried. He wanted so much for Sirius to forgive himself because he knows that it had been the black haired boy's guilt that had made him push his luck with his parents more then usual, maybe even the lack of anything to lose.

 

 

  
"Sirius?" Remus whispers, quietly getting out of bed.

"Yeah?" Sirius' voice whispered back.

"Come down to the common room with me, we both know we'll never get to sleep," Remus whispers, heading silently to the door, hoping that the sixteen year old will follow him.

The common room is dark, cold and silent, the only light source being the moon's silver ray. Remus set the fire burning to warm up the cold air of January.

"How did you know I was awake?" Sirius asks, quietly from behind him.

"Because I'm not stupid and you weren't having nightmares," Remus answers, softly, motioning for Sirius to sit down next to him in front of the fire.

"I could have cast a silencing charm," Sirius says, sitting down, careful not to touch Remus in anyway.

"I could hear you moving about so I knew you hadn't done that," Remus says, moving closer to him "you don't need to walk on egg shells around me, you know?"

"I'm not," Sirius argues, looking down.

"You made a mistake, Sirius, an awful mistake, but I've forgiven you," Remus says, softly, "forgive yourself."

"I don't deserve too," Sirius whispers, shaking his head.

"Who told you that? Who told you that you don't deserve to have a second chance? Because you do, Sirius, you do. Everyone makes mistakes, bad people just don't regret them," Remus says, forcefully, "your parents, Sirius, they are bad people but you, you're different, okay? You've got to believe that."

"I'm scared I'll do it again," Sirius says, softly.

"You won't, I know you won't," Remus says, confidently.

"Promise me you'll never leave," Sirius asks, suddenly, looking at Remus in the eyes, "please, promise me."

"I won't, Sirius, never, I promise," Remus answers, straight away.

"Thank you," Sirius says, resting his hair on Remus' shoulder.

"Promise me, you'll forgive yourself, no more finding ways to hurt yourself," Remus says, softly, "promise me."

"I promise I'll try," Sirius answers, nodding, "can I show you something?"

"Depends, it isn't another prank is it," Remus jokes, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but it's as cool as a prank," Sirius answers, smirking, "I don't think I'm meant to show you before James and Peter have mastered it as well but now seems like a good time."

"Okay...should I be worried?" Remus asks, tentatively, what has his friends been doing without him?

"Here goes," Sirius says, in a split second, in replace of where Sirius was standing is a big black dog.

"What? I...what...I don't. You're animagi?" Remus stutters, confused.

Sirius turns back into a human, smirking, "Yeah, suprise."

"But...Why?" Remus asks, confused.

"Werewolves, they don't attack animals so we thought that, with us as animagi, we could accompany you at the full moon," Sirius says, his smile dropping slightly, "I...we thought it would help."

"It's...that's dangerous. I can't put you in danger like that," Remus says, wide eyed, "it's mad, I... You lot became animagi for me?"

"Yeah," Sirius answers, nodding.

"You all are bloody idiots," Remus says, pulling Sirius into a hug, holding back tears, "I can't believe you'd do that for me."

"You're worth it, moony," Sirius says, hugging him back.

"Moony?" Remus repeats, smirking.

"I thought we could all have nicknames," Sirius says, smiling.

"Thank you so much," Remus breaths, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, come on. Let's play some wizarding chess, the others should be up in a few hours," Sirius offers, softly.

"Maybe I'll be able to beat you this time," Remus laughs.

"Dream on, mate," Sirius laughs.

 

  
They didn't just get past this mistake, they grew stronger because of it. They took the hit and came back even stronger because they are the marauders and they can get past anything, together. Or that's what they thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thank you for reading. Feel free to make me aware of any mistakes in the comments and I will correct them.


End file.
